Forever Sera le Vôtre
by gallifreayan
Summary: Jace is acting very strange and leaving Clary letters everywhere, and is no where to be found. What is going on? i suck at Summaries please read! T for language. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer- I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN MI. I may love it but I don't own it! I doubt any of you do either but who knows maybe you could be Cassandra Clare. **

**CPOV**

I just walked into the institute and went up to Jace's room and mine; There was a note on the bed. I picked it up. It was from Jace.

It said:

_Dear Clary,_

_Please come see me n the library._

_Jace_

_P.S. keep the letter._

_How interesting,_ I thought, _why would he make it so formal?_ I walked down to the library. Instead of Jace I saw Alec.

"Hey Alec!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey!" he replied.

"Have you seen Jace? He told me to meet him here!" I asked.

"Yeah I have! You just missed him! Here he told me to give you this though." Alec said handing me another letter. _Again, why the formalities? _I thought.

The note said,

_Clary,_

_Sorry I missed you! I had urgent business to attend to. Why don't you meet me at the Pandemonium Club?_

_Thinking of you,_

_Jace._

_P.S. keep the letter_

The pandemonium? I haven't been there in _forever_. Not since I first met Jace that is. I wonder why he wants me to go there. Oh well.

I got to the Pandemonium and thought, _Wow, it really _has_ been a long time._ I walked in and no sooner then a minute a cold hand grabbed my arm. I whipped around and tackled the person to the ground, only to realize it was Simon.

"Jeez, can't I get your attention without being tackled to the ground?" he asked, smiling, but his fangs were showing.

"Jeez! Can't I get a smile from my best friend without the fangs?" I mocked him.

"sorry I haven't eaten in a while. Any way, why are you here?" Simon asked with a knowing glance at me. Now that I think about it, Alec shot me the same glance.

"I was looking for Jace, have you seen him?" I asked him.

"Yeah! But you just missed him. He gave me this to give to you," Simon said. And guess what it was? A letter.

"ANOTHER ONE?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'another one?'" Simon said with a full blown grin on.

"YOU KNOW?" I screeched, "TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON SIMON!"

"Nope!" he said popping the 'p'. he walked off after that and I was left to read the note.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARY!_

_I'm sorry I missed you again, but you were moving slower than a snail, and the Institute needed me again. Something in the greenhouse. Can you come help?_

_In love with you,_

_Jace_

_P.S. keep this one too._

_What is going on?_ I wondered, as I made my back to the EXACT place I just left. I got in and went up into the greenhouse. I walked in and there was NO ONE here I walked around and stopped in front of a letter sitting in between plants.

_Miss you baby,_

_Remember all the memories here? Oh all the times we had! Sorry I missed you again, BUT Izzy HAD to drag me to Central park by the entrance to Seelie court. Meet you there!_

_Kisses,_

_Jace._

_P.S. keep the letter_

_Why am I keeping all these letters? _I wondered. I sighed as I walked to the entrance. I heard talking. I thought I heard Jace. I quickly ran to the area. As I burst through the trees it was just Izzy standing by the water.

"Izzy, where is Jace?" I asked.

"I don't remember where he said he was going, but I HAVE to take you shopping! I mean, LOOK at those clothes!" I didn't know what was wrong with them but she dragged me off shopping any way.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Izzy screamed. I agreed. My dress was absolutely beautiful. It had a dark blue lacy top part with a dark blue ribbon wrapping around the middle. It led out to beautiful dark blue fabric that spread out all around me. There was a little flower clip on the hip. I felt like a princess. I also got Christian Louboutin dark blue pumps with a silk ribbon on the backs. (Pics. on Profile)

"What are these for Izzy?" I asked.

"You'll find out. Any way, this is for you. It's from Jace." There was that knowing smile everyone else wore.

With that she bought the dress made me wear it and then she left me with the letter.

_Beloved Clary,_

_I bet you look beautiful. Remember after the great demon war? After you saved my life, the next time you saw me we were in the Angel Square. Meet me there. Don't worry, Magnus has a Portal waiting for you. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Jace._

_P.S. keep the letter_

_How does he know what I look like? _Was my first thought, then _Holy Shit! IDRIS?_ It was so far away. Either way I made my way to Magnus' house.

_Knock Knock Knock_

A minute later Magnus and Alec answered the door.

"Hello Clary! Are you ready to leave?" Magnus said. He and Alec were staring at me.

"Of course! May I ask you a question?" I said to them.

"You just did!" Magnus said, still staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked any way.

"Because Jace is a lucky guy," Alec said. I stared at him, confused until Magnus pulled me out back.

"Here you go! One portal to Idris!" With that he shoved me towards the Portal, and I was tumbling through it into Idris.

I landed with my feet on the ground, and I have to say I was very grateful I didn't bounce off again.

I walked to the Angel Square. I finally got there, and in my high heels. I couldn't believe my feet didn't hurt. I saw him at last. He was wearing a tux, and he looked very dashing.

"Jace?"asked timidly. He whirled around and grinned like an idiot when he saw me. He walked over and whispered in my ear, "Even the moon cannot outshine you this very night."

Only then did I notice that the daylight had slipped away and moonlight now held its place.

"Clary?" Jace asked. He sounded nervous. Only when he bent down on one knee did I understand why. "I have gone through a lot of things with you. From falling for you in the beginning, to when I loved you when I thought we were siblings, but most importantly now. I have loved you since the first time we met. I have led you to all of the special places in out relationship and now in the most important of all I am going to ask you. Will you grant me the honors of becoming my wife?" He said pulling out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was a platinum ring with two tear shaped rubies with the tips pointing outward, and a pear-shaped diamond in the middle. (Pic on profile) On the side was engraved, 'Forever sera le vôtre'. I about died of happiness then and there.

"YES!" I screamed as I hugged him.

"Yes?" he asked a grin lighting his face.

"Yes," I answered in a calmer tone. He laughed and then picked me up and twirled me in a circle. Once he was done with that he pulled me in for a kiss that I will never forget.

oOOOo

The wedding day was here. I was so happy. My wedding dress was exquisite. It was tight fitting up till my knees, and from there it flowed out in ruffles and bows to the floor. (Pic on profile)

I was very happy. My hair was twisted up in to a flowing bun with a couple pieces of hair falling out on purpose to make it look natural.

My bridesmaids were Maia, Isabelle, and my mother. My bridesmaid was Izzy. Luke had my arm wrapped around his and we were getting ready to walk down the isle.

The isle was filled with lilies and white ribbons. They were everywhere.

The march came on and I was finally ready. We walked in silence down the isle and at the end he placed my hand into Jace's. The priest started the ceremony and when the time came for me to say my vows I was crying.

"I do," I said as solidly as I could through my tears. Then it was Jace's turn.

"I do," He said it with so much confidence it was almost as if it echoed throughout the church we were getting married in.

"you may kiss the bride," Those words echoed through my head as Jace leaned down, kissed both my cheeks , and finally kissed my lips very passionately.

The wedding flowed into the reception perfectly and soon Jace and I were stuffing cake in each other's faces.

Once it was over we ran through the rice storm into a limo waiting for us.

From there we continued from this wonderful day into the rest of our lives.

**A/N Hey! Just in case you were wondering, forever sera le vôtre means forever I am yours**. **Okay I know I am updating WAY late n 122 years huh? but I have been writing this. Hope you like it please review!**

**~longandblonde**


End file.
